A Promise
by QueenClaraBoleyn
Summary: Damon and Elena were lovers before he was forced to become King, ending their relationship. He makes her a promise, but can he keep it? When they meet again at a party where passions are burning bright and old feelings come back, she'll get her answer. Slightly AU.
1. Royal Ball

Elena sat somewhat impatiently, but also nervously in front of her vanity mirror. Candles were lit around the room and the fireplace was burning bright as a few maids scurried around the room, gathering everything they needed to get Elena ready. She picked up the piece of parchment she had read nearly a thousand times, it was already tearing slightly at the folds and was wrinkled. It didn't matter how many times she read it, but it still caused her breath to catch in her throat. She ran her fingers over the elegant penmanship, she could picture Damon sitting and writing this letter. The thought of him made her heart skip a beat. Damon Salvatore was the King of Mystic Falls. But he hadn't always been King, he had just recently ascended the Throne. He was never even in line for it. His brother, Stefan, although he might have been younger, was his father's favorite. He named him his sole heir instead of Damon. But Stefan forfeited his right to be King after their father passed, in order to marry the woman that he loved. So the crown went to Damon. She knew all of this, because Damon had been her lover before all of this happened. He was the black sheep of the family, he was cast aside, so he rarely stayed at the castle. He lived in his own estate, a mansion on the edge of town. It was nearly three years ago when they had met there. Elena could recall their first meeting as if it was only yesterday. Her father was a physician, Damon had summoned him to help one of his servants who was ill. Elena had pleaded with him to let her come, and he eventually relented. She remembered that she had heard stories of him before, that he was a monster, and that was why his father treated him as an outcast. But she thought that to be untrue, why else would he have sent for her father for just a servant that was ill? She remembered being nervous the whole way there, she had never been in the presence of royalty. She had also heard stories of how gorgeous he was, that he had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes. They said that he was like a Greek god, and since she had never seen him, she laughed at the thought. She believed that they had been exaggerating greatly the way he looked. But no, she was wrong. He was just as gorgeous as they said he was, possibly even more so. Elena was broken out of her thoughts by one of her maids standing close to her.

"Miss Elena? Your bath is ready." Elena stood up and the maid helped her out of her dressing gown, leading her over to the big metal tub in the room. The steam was still rising off the water as Elena stepped into it. She sat down, sinking lower in the tub, leaning her head back and closing her eyes with a soft sigh. The maid poured rose scented perfume into the water as Elena let her thoughts drift back to her first meeting with Damon.

 _The carriage had finally pulled to a stop and Elena looked out of the window, staring in amazement at the large mansion they were at. It was beautiful. They had left earlier that morning, and it was already late evening. The door opened and her father got out, holding out his hand to help her. He walked ahead of her and she followed him, their servant following behind them with his medical supplies and another with her belongings. She had put on her cloak when they had left, she reached under her hood and fixed her hair. She looked down at her cotton red dress, smoothing it down as the large door opened, letting them into the mansion. She was staring in amazement at the beautiful décor, the Tudor era furnishings and the large paintings on the dark oaken walls. Footsteps were approaching, they knew it was the Prince. Her father bowed and she curtsied as the person came closer to them._

" _Doctor Gilbert, I am so glad you are here."_

" _Your Highness. Please, allow me to introduce my daughter, Elena." Grayson stood up, as did Elena. She remembered her father told her to keep her head down unless she was addressed. She felt the Prince step closer to her, but she didn't look up. He was telling her father where the room was that the sick servant was, he said he would show her up there soon. His voice was like warm honey, she loved it already and he had only spoken a few words. She heard her father walk away, almost reluctantly. It was quiet for a moment, but she knew he was standing close, she could see his black leather boots as she was still looking down._

" _Why do you hide your face?" She heard him whisper to her. She felt him reach out, as he pushed her hood back, revealing her face to him. He lightly placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head until their eyes met. She gasped softly when her brown eyes met his blue ones. He was looking at her with a mesmerized expression on his face, his mouth slightly agape. She blushed and smiled softly at this man, as his lips, his perfect lips, turned up into a light grin. He grabbed her hand and bowed, kissing the back of it softly. She felt sparks on the spot where his lips had just touched. Their eyes never left each others. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Miss Elena." She loved the way her name rolled off his lips._

" _T-Thank you, Your Highness." She was blushing a bright red now, she knew it would be improper to tell him that he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her entire life. But oh god, he was._

" _Please, call me Damon."_

" _Of course, Damon." She looked down at the floor shyly, still blushing. He smirked at her._

" _Come, I'll take you back to your father, he must need your assistance." He passed her and ascended the staircase, her following close behind him. They walked down a hallway until he stopped at a door, pushing it open. He held it open for Elena as she passed him, seeing her father leaning over a figure on the bed. As she neared closer to them, she noticed the person was only a teenager, 17 at the most, possibly 18. It was a boy, he was pale, and shaking, he had dark bags under his eyes. She watched as her father administered some medicine to him, he swallowed it weakly. She looked back at Damon, who was watching intently. "This is Kai Parker, one of my most trusted servants. He is also one of my closest friends." Elena nodded, feeling sympathy for him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was truly worried about this boy. Her father stood up and cleared his throat._

" _He will be fine, Your Highness. He has an infection, but it will pass. But somebody will need to stay and take care of him, although I cannot, as I have other patients, and it will take some time for him to heal. Do you know of anyone who could?" Damon thought for a moment, holding his chin in his thumb and forefinger. Elena thought it was funny, how he pursed his lips as he was thinking, she had to stifle a laugh._

" _Your daughter can stay then." She looked at Damon with wide eyes then back to her father, who had the same look of shock on his face._

" _Your Highness, I am not so sure, she is young, and does not have much experience."_

" _Father, please! You know I wish to be a healer just like you, how do you expect me to have any experience if you never let me do anything?" She quickly averted her gaze back to the ground, turning a bright red. She should not have said those things._

" _Doctor Grayson, she will be safe here, you know that. She is clearly very enthusiastic about learning your skill, would you want to deny her the opportunity?" She glanced up at Damon, who gave her a quick, reassuring smile. She heard her father sigh heavily._

" _I suppose you are right. And she did have a trunk of her things packed for our trip. And if this is what Your Highness commands, then it shall be." Elena looked at her father, then at Damon._

" _It is." Elena saw the look in Damon's eyes. He was challenging her father to question his authority. Why was her father so reluctant to leave her here with him? He seemed to be a good man._

" _As you wish. Come, Elena." Elena looked at her father in confusion as he took her arm, leading her out of the room and back downstairs. He had his medical case with him in his other hand. He walked outside with her and handed the case to his servant as he turned to face her. "You must give the medicine to the boy every few hours until he gets better. I will write you, occasionally, and you will write me back, just so I can know how he is progressing. Do you understand, Elena?"_

" _Yes, father. Is there something wrong? Why do you not want me to stay?" He only stared at her for a moment, seemingly memorizing her face. He said nothing as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. She hugged him back, unsure why he was acting this way._

" _Be safe, Elena." And like that, he was in the carriage, and she was watching as it pulled away. She turned back around, walking back towards the house. Damon was standing there, leaning against the doorframe as she neared closer. He was smirking at her as she stepped back up onto the porch. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously as she walked passed him inside. He took her arm and led her upstairs, stopping at another door. She opened the door and walked inside, seeing her trunk on the floor at the foot of a large, fluffy bed. There was a large fireplace in the room, along with a vanity mirror in the corner. His voice spoke from behind her, causing her to turn around._

" _Welcome home, Elena." She smiled at him in confusion. Home? What did he mean? He caught the confusion and laughed softly. "For now, at least." Her face softened and she smiled brightly, before curtsying lowly to him._

" _Thank you, Damon." He nodded at her, then left the room, her room. She looked around, wondering why it had felt like her life had just changed._

* * *

Her life had changed that day. She was nursing Kai back to health, staying by his side most of the day. But when she wasn't with him, she was with Damon. She had grown close to him in her time there, so close that when Kai was back to good health, Damon asked her if she would stay there for good. The thing is, she couldn't see herself leaving his side. She had only been there for two weeks, but from the moment she met him, they formed a bond that would never be broken, neither of them knew it at the time though.

Another maid came forward as Elena stood up, getting out of the tub, and wrapped her in a large towel to dry her off.

"What dress would you like to wear tonight, Miss Elena?" She contemplated for a moment, then smiled softly.

"The red one, please." The maid nodded and stepped away towards Elena's wardrobe to get her dress. Another came over after she had finished drying off and took the towel before dressing Elena in her corset. She stood in front of the floor length mirror, grasping onto the frame for support as she pulled the strings tight, causing her to wince in pain. She relaxed the best she could and watched as April took her dress out of her wardrobe.

Red. The color of blood. Elena remembered that memory vividly. She remembered when she found out what Damon was. A vampire. She had caught him one night, trying to clean the blood off of his face. She had been so terrified, she ran from the house, screaming. She understood then, why her father had been so concerned for her safety. Damon had found her, hiding in the woods, still sobbing her eyes out. She tried to get up and keep running, but he had grabbed her, shaking her until she stopped. She was so terrified he was going to kill her, but he finally made her calm down. He took her back to the house, carrying her in his arms as she was exhausted from running and having her tantrum. He had laid her out on the couch, pouring them both a glass of bourbon. That was the night she learned she wasn't a fan of bourbon. Damon explained everything to her, he explained how he was turned only a few years before by a man he would never know one night after he had gotten into a bar fight in another town. The man he was supposed to fight showed up with a few of his friends, who all took turns stabbing him in cold blood. He didn't know what he had done. But they left him there to die. He explained to her that is was the reason his father treated him the way he did. He saw him as a monster. He had kneeled down next to her on the couch, taking her still shaking hand in his strong one, looking her in the eyes and pleading with her to not see him the same way. He told her he hadn't killed in ages, that he had only killed after he was turned and he lived with that regret daily. The blood she had seen him cleaning off his face had been an animal he had killed in the woods that night. She had been crying as he confessed his feelings for her, begging her to forgive him for not telling her. She couldn't remember what had happened next, just that she had nodded at him, and the next thing she knew she was in his arms and he was kissing her. She kissed him back, pouring all of her emotion into it, silently telling him she loved him too. That same night, she became a woman. He made love to her for hours that night, he was so gentle and loving, but he didn't treat her like she was going to break.

April came towards her then, helping her into her dress. It was a dark red, the color of blood. It was made of silk, it pushed her breasts up and showed ample cleavage, dangerous and daring. The sleeves stopped at the elbows, and the skirt of the dress flared out over her petticoat they had placed on her. They led her over to her vanity and began fixing her hair, curling it and pinning it up, as April applied rouge and blush to her face. She had picked the letter back up off the table, unfolding it to read it again.

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I, King Damon of Mystic Falls, personally invite you to the coronation ball tonight at the castle. I hope I will have the pleasure of seeing you there, as I long to see your beautiful face again, to hear your voice and your laughter. I long for your touch, whether it be gentle or rough. I want to hold you in my arms, as it has been too long. I have not forgotten my promise, I have not given up. Please, come to me._

 _Damon_

After Stefan had given up his right to the throne to marry Caroline, Damon had no idea what to do. He never thought he would be King, and when he received the news, Elena was the one that received the brunt of his anger. She remembered that day, it was nearly a month ago, but it seemed farther away.

 _Elena stood behind Damon, reading the letter in his hands over his shoulder. It was from Stefan. He was confessing his love for a common girl named Caroline Forbes. But he was also telling that he was giving up his right to the throne, and he was naming Damon as his successor. They would not allow him to have a commoner as a wife, it was the rules of the monarchy. Kings in the past had tried to change it, but they could find no loopholes. Elena knew Damon was frustrated by the tight grip he had on the parchment. He wasn't ready for this, his father had cast him aside before he passed away. Of course he had grown up being groomed to become King, but he never finished his training when his father's favor fell to Stefan instead._

" _Fucking bastard!" Damon yelled out and crumpled up the letter, tossing it aside._

 _Elena jumped slightly, then reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. "You don't mean that, Damon." She spoke softly, and he turned to look at her now, as if he had forgotten she was there. He relaxed at her touch, and they shared a knowing look._

" _Elena…"_

" _Please, don't. I'm not ready to hear it yet." She knew what this meant for them. She was fighting back the tears as he stood up from his armchair, when he moved to stand in front of her he took her face in his hands._

" _It's not over for us, Elena." His voice was a broken whisper. He kissed her longingly._

 _She knew that was a lie. She could not be with him now. It was not possible! She was common, just like Caroline, but he could not change the one rule that all kings before him had tried to change, it was as if it was set in stone. He could not give up his right too, there would be no one else the crown could go to. It would cause a war, they both knew it. Damon didn't want that to happen, he had to do what was right. But right now, all that mattered in this moment was them._

 _She kissed him back, he gripped her waist and pulled her close to him. The kiss seemed to go on forever as they stood there in the dim room in front of the fireplace. That was the only source of light in the room, with the fire burning lowly, almost sadly, in a sense. It was fitting. This was their last time together, she knew it. She felt the tears streaming down her face as he picked her up in his arms before kneeling down and laying her out on the carpet. She propped up on her elbows as she watched him intently. He was taking off his shirt slowly, then he was on top of her, reconnecting their lips. He pushed her back down onto the carpet while sliding her night gown up her silky thighs. She lay there, with her hair fanned out on the red and gold rug, looking up at him as a tear rolled down her face. He had his other hand on her cheek, swiping the tear away with his thumb._

 _They weren't wasting any time tonight. Their need for each other was too much. He stared into her brown eyes, spilling with tears, and she could see the tears in his beautiful blue ones too. He never cried. He got angry and did something stupid. She had never seen this side of him and it only broke her heart more. But then he blinked. And the tears were gone. He was trying to be strong for her. For them. They held their gaze, as if they were memorizing each others face, fearful that this was their last time._

 _She gasped as he slid into her core, him groaning as her tightness gripped him perfectly. Her body arched up towards him while he held her gaze as he began to thrust into her slowly. He was supporting himself, with his hands fisted on the carpet beside her head. Her hands grasped onto his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her heels dug into his ass, trying to push him inside of her, deeper, she needed more. "Damon, please." She whispered quietly, yet she wasn't even sure he heard her, or even what she was asking for at this point. But then he leaned down, and kissed her with such a passion it was like her whole body was on fire. He gasped and grunted against her lips as she moaned softly against his, kissing him back as he began to quicken his thrusts._

" _I'll find a way for us to be together Elena, I promise." He whispered against her skin. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, as more tears fell. He leaned down and kissed the salty wetness off of her cheeks, making soft 'shh' noises. She said nothing to what he had said, but she knew it was his promise to her. The look in her eyes told her everything, and she could only nod. She had fisted her hand into his hair and pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him with a fierce passion she had never felt burning inside of her before. The same passion he had kissed her with only moments before. He returned it equally as she dug her nails into the flawless skin of his back, crying out his name as she came. He groaned against her lips, his thrusts slowing as he called out her name, clenching his jaw as he met his release with her. He collapsed onto the carpet next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her like it was the last time he ever would. The fire was warm against their skin that already had a light sheen of sweat on it. They were panting softly, gasping for breath._

" _I love you, Damon Salvatore."_

" _And I love you, Elena Gilbert." She looked up at him and smiled sadly._

" _I made you my promise, please tell me you trust me. Tell me you'll wait for me, Elena. That you won't find another." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and held her gaze, searching her eyes._

 _She realized right then that she could never love another man like she loved Damon. Nobody could ever make her feel the way he did. He was the light of her life, her everything. "I promise." They kissed, and she feared it might be their last, but there was a feeling deep inside, that maybe it was not. Damon always kept his promises, he would find a way. She hoped he would. She needed him to. She would wait for as long as it took, just to be with him._

 _The next morning, he was gone. He had left without a word. She had awoken in his bed, she never even remembered going to his room. He must have placed her there the night before. She could not help to cry as she realized he wasn't there. But she did not forget his promise._

Elena sat the letter aside and stood up. April laid a pair of shoes down at her feet and she slipped them on, letting April fasten them. The door opened and she turned to face the person.

"Your carriage awaits, Miss Elena." She nodded, following the servant out of her room, taking what might have been her final descent down the staircase of the Salvatore Mansion.

* * *

The whole carriage ride there, Elena was nervous. She was fidgeting nervously, attempting to fix her corset, as if she was struggling to breathe. And she was, but it wasn't because of that. Damon made her nervous, not in a bad way. Even though they'd known each other for two years, he still somehow made her feel this way, just the thought of him did it too. Her palms were sweaty, her heart was racing, thoughts of him raced through her mind. She closed her eyes, willing them to stop, willing herself to calm down. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She didn't want to appear as a woman who came to the beck and call of the man she so desperately loved and needed. She giggled softly when she recalled earlier, when she had gotten the letter. She had told the messenger to tell Damon she would not attend, she wanted to surprise him. It was cruel of her, but it was who she was, and he probably knew that she was just doing that to be mean. He probably knew she would come anyways. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. She got up to get out when she saw a hand outstretched to help her. She looked up as she took the hand, and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Kai?"

"Oh don't be so surprised Elena, Damon might have fallen for your cruel trick, but I know you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to show up and cause a scene." He helped her down as she giggled, smiling brightly at him. She hugged him and he returned it, laughing. "He's been sulking all day because of that, you are just an evil woman."

"I thought he would know I would show anyways, he knows I like parties." She grinned as Kai took her arm and led her up the steps towards the castle. She could hear the music from outside. Torches were lining the stairways, lighting up the path they were walking. Kai had left with Damon that same night. But unlike Damon, he kept in touch with her. If it hadn't of been for her, he would have died, she had saved his life and saved Damon's best friend. "Do they know? What he is?" Elena whispered to him, out of sheer curiosity. She hadn't left the mansion in ages, she wasn't sure if the people of Mystic Falls knew their king was a vampire.

"We're still working that one out. The Council knows, but they have accepted it, as he hasn't been killing anyone. He's not a threat, and if they can understand that he didn't exactly choose this life, then so can everyone else." Elena nodded as they came upon the Great Hall of the castle, the two guards pushing it open for them. She could hear the music louder now, and the talking and laughter of those that were beyond the doors at the end of the hall, in the ballroom. Kai stopped just before they got to the doors and turned to her. "These women know who you are, you know that don't you?" Of course. There had been other parties that Damon had brought her to at the castle, all the women who threw themselves at him spread rumors about her through Court. They labeled her a whore, and a witch, and all kinds of other ugly things. People believed it, she was not many peoples favorite. But she cared not for such foolish things, even though sometimes it took a toll on her, the way she was treated by people who did not even know her. She wasn't all that innocent though. She had a reputation for opening her mouth and saying things that she shouldn't have. Kai's light blue eyes were searching her brown ones, she nodded softly at him. "When they see you, if they say anything, do not listen, do not let it get to you. Your main concern tonight is who?"

"Damon." She smiled softly at him.

"Listen to me. Ever since that night, he has talked of you often. He talks about the things you two have done together, sometimes things I don't want to hear." Elena giggled again and he grinned, before his face went back to a serious expression. "Be the woman that tempts him, and teases him, because he needs that. Now go in there, and cause a scene so great, that it will make history." He let go of Elena and walked forward, the grand doors of the ballroom opening as he approached. He walked in first and she followed behind him at a distance. She could see people dancing, and talking, and laughing, just as she heard when they came inside. There were so many people, she realized it when she noticed Kai had disappeared in the large swarm of them, but she replayed what Kai had said to her in her mind. She took another deep breath, and entered the lions den.

* * *

The room fell silent as she entered. Even the music stopped. All that could be heard was her heels on the floor every time she took a step forward. She held her head high like a Queen as the whispers started, as everyone stared at her in disbelief. She kept her eyes forward as the crowd parted for her. It was like they knew what she was looking for, who she was looking for. Her eyes fell upon him, sitting on the throne, oblivious to the fact that the party had ceased. He was holding a glass of wine, staring at it. He looked terrible, despite his fancy black leather doublet and pants he was wearing, and the crown sitting atop his head. She neared closer to him, keeping a straight face. He finally lifted his head in confusion, most likely realizing that it had grown quiet. His eyes landed on hers and they widened to the size of saucers. She had t suppress a gasp at the mixed emotions in his eyes. He looked angry, he looked relieved, he looked like he could tear her dress off right there and fuck her senseless. She was at the foot of the landing that his throne and he sat upon. He was still staring at her with wide eyes.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied lowly as her voice rang out through the silence. She kept her head down, but a smile spread across her lips. It wasn't a sincere one, it was a devilish one. She heard him stand, and heard the clink of metal. He must have been putting his wine glass aside on a tray. He was standing above her now, but she dared not stand or look up. She knew from where he stood, he could see straight down her dress, he was no doubt ogling her breasts. The music had started again, and the silence ended as people began to talk and laugh again. Finally, he spoke.

"Stand up, Elena." He put his hands on her arms, pulling her gently into a standing position. He stepped down off the landing onto the floor she was standing on. She still kept her head down, until he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met, just as he had done when they first met. He still looked angry, yet he still looked happy to see her. She could tell he was having an internal struggle with his feelings, but so was she. She wanted nothing more to kiss his slightly parted lips, but she couldn't, not here, it would be wrong. She wanted to slap him for leaving her the way he did, and never even writing to her, just complete silence. They held each others gaze for what seemed like a very long time. Neither of them noticed how most of the people in the room were staring at them. "You said you were not coming." His voice was a soft whisper, and she felt her devilish smile return to her lips.

"I did not think you would fall for it." He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly displeased with himself that he had fallen for her trick. His hands slid down her arms, taking her hands in his. She glanced down then back at him, not even bothering to stifle the small gasp that left her lips.

"Dance with me, Elena. I have not had my first dance as King yet, and I wouldn't want it with anyone else."

"I would never deny you the pleasure of dancing, or myself even. You know I love to. And, it is tradition." She grinned at him as he smirked, taking her arm and leading her out onto the floor as everyone stepped away, making room for them. They were the only ones on the dance floor, everyone else circled around and watched them. Damon took her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and clasped their other hands together. The music began playing and they began to waltz, holding each others gaze. She decided there was no better time than to start tempting him. "Do you like my dress, Your Majesty?" She spoke softly to him, yet maintained an innocent expression, batting her eyelashes. His eyes darkened as he tightened his grasp on her waist, pulling her closer to him, causing her to gasp softly again.

"You're absolutely stunning, Elena. Red is the only color for you, you know that." She blushed lightly and nodded. It was not just the color of the dress she was wearing when they had met, but it also symbolized his life source, blood. When they were lovers, he constantly told her red looked beautiful on her, he loved the way it looked against her olive skin, he said it brought out her beautiful doe eyes. "But it isn't just the color that has my attention. It's scandalous, the way your breasts are showing. And that slit! Every man here can no doubt see down to your navel."

"No they can't, unless they are as close to me as you are now. Can you see it?" She was tempting him to look down, but he held her gaze, clenching his jaw. They were still dancing, spinning around on the floor as the tempo changed and other couples joined.

"I know what you're doing, Elena. Trying to seduce me?" His voice was a low growl. She giggled softly.

"Do you know how many times I read the letter you sent me? A thousand times. Is this the kind of touch you meant? The kind you longed for?" She grinned at him. She could tell he was getting angry, he hated to be teased like this. She knew good and well he meant something much different in the letter. And there was nothing he could do, because they were in a room full of people. "I want you to realize that I'm the only woman for you, that you're not going to find anyone else who can make you feel the way I do. You won't find another woman that you can have the same passion with as you had with me." Her voice was a sultry whisper, seductive and tempting. He spun her around, pulling her backside against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as they continued their dance. Everyone else disappeared, it was only them right then and there in that room.

"Had? Why do you say it in past tense?" She closed her eyes and moaned quietly deep in her throat as his warm breath tickled her ear and her neck. He was swaying them to the music, but she wasn't focused on that, she was focusing on the words he was whispering in her ear. "You think I don't know that already? These women here throw themselves at me, every bloody day, every chance they get. But they are not what I want."

"And what is it you want?" She was playing coy now, because she knew it would make him admit what she already knew. She just wanted to hear him say it. Words of affirmation.

He twirled her around once more, pulling her petite little body against his strong one so they were facing one another again. "You."

Even though that was what she wanted to hear, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening and her breath to hitch in her throat. She didn't even have time to protest as he grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowds of people. Many of them turned their head, watching their King lead his former lover out of the ballroom. She realized they must have been watching them this whole time, as they had danced. She didn't know where he was taking her as he continued to pull her along, down the corridors of the castle. "Where are you taking me?" She giggled as he grabbed a torch off of the wall without looking back at her, leading her down a dark hall.

"It's a surprise." He looked back at her and grinned.

* * *

Elena looked around in confusion as Damon led her into his study. He used the torch to light the candles in the room before placing it on an empty holster on the wall. She watched as he walked over to the desk, which was littered with papers and books. He dug through the papers, letters she realized, skimming over them, until he found what he was looking for. He grinned and walked over to her, handing her the piece of parchment.

"What's this?" She took it from him hesitantly.

"Read it." She sighed and looked down at the letter. Her eyes widened as she saw something at the bottom of the letter.

"Damon, this is signed by the…"

He smirked at her and nodded. "By the members of Council, I know." The Council was made up of the noble original families and their descendants that had founded Mystic Falls years ago. They were really the ones that ruled the kingdom, everyone knew it. They just had a King to keep everything in order. That's why the previous kings could not change certain things.

Elena looked back at the letter, clearing her throat before she started reading.

" ' _Your Majesty, King Damon Salvatore of Mystic Falls,_

 _We have considered greatly the dilemma you have written to us about. Your words of passion and love have moved us all deeply, and we have come to a decision.'"_ Elena looked at Damon curiously before she continued. "' _We therefore declare the rule of marriage invalid. From this day forth, all Monarchs shall be able to marry who they please, despite their social standing, class, and wealth.'"_ Elena stared at the letter for a moment, unsure of what to say. Damon had done it. Damon had kept his promise. She couldn't breathe, she was so happy, so… relieved. All the pent up passion and longing burst out of her as she made her move.

She launched herself at him, crushing her lips against his. His hands gripped her waist, kissing her back instantly. She dropped the letter, letting it fall away to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. He whirled them around, knocking everything off his desk, sending all the papers and the books flying onto the floor. He lifted her, sitting her down on it, never even breaking their kiss. She gasped against his lips then giggled, moving her hands to unfasten his leather doublet, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. He was lifting her dress, running his hands up her creamy flesh. He glared at her.

"You're not wearing your hose." She bit her lip and giggled, shaking her head. Her giggle turned to a long, drawn out moan as his fingers swiped along her wet slit, rubbing her clit in slow, sensual circles. She gasped out, grasping onto his shoulder as he pleasured her. His eyes held hers the whole time, smirking. She couldn't take the teasing, she needed him inside of her, now.

"Damon, please!" She moaned out, reaching down and cupping him through his pants. His eyes darkened and his fingers stopped moving. She leaned forward, biting her lip seductively. "Don't tease me, as it has been far too long my love. No, I want you to fuck me, Your Majesty." She whispered in his ear, grinning as she heard him growl. He reached up, taking off the crown that was still on his head, and threw it aside. He pushed her hands off his crotch and unlaced his pants quickly.

"I could never deny my lady what she asks!" She reached down and lifted her dress up slowly, making a show of spreading her legs for him. His eyes couldn't be any darker with lust as they were now.

She screamed out as he rammed himself into her tight little hole, grasping onto his arms again. He groaned out as he sheathed himself inside of her warmth, gripping onto her waist. He kissed her passionately as he thrust into her, slow and hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to achieve a new angle as she tried to push him in deeper. They both moaned in unison as their bodies were reunited once more, after all this time apart. She kissed him back feverishly, as if she might lose him again. He pushed her back, so she was lying flat on the desk. She looked up at him curiously, whimpering as he stopped moving inside of her. He mounted the desk, climbing on top of her. She sighed in satisfaction as he started thrusting again. She reached up, sliding her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him down until their lips reconnected. She didn't even care as he ripped open her dress down to the skirt, she could only moan as his hand splayed over her stomach, running over her soft skin. Everywhere he touched, her skin felt like it was on fire. They would be making up for lost time for awhile, but right now she just wanted to be fucked until she forgot her own name. She ripped open his shirt, straight down the middle, and dug her nails into his flesh. He growled and started pounding into her, hard and fast, causing her to grin as she moaned.

"Is this how you want it?" He spoke in her ear, a husky whisper. She closed her eyes, the euphoric feeling of him inside of her, of his hands massaging her breasts, of his lips on hers, her neck, her ear, it was becoming too much.

"Yes, God yes!" She cried out to him, his grunts and groans driving her closer to the edge. The dull throbbing sensation deep in the pit of her stomach was growing, she tightened her legs around him.

"God I've missed you, Elena." His voice was raw with need and emotion, and she opened her eyes to look up at him once more. Their lips were slightly parted, both gasping and moaning as he continued to fuck her. He leaned down, kissing her again, with a fiery passion that had her screaming his name against his lips. She tightened her grip on him, her nails breaking his skin, causing him to groan out. They both tensed up, screaming each others name as they were in the throes of passion, meeting their releases together.

At that exact moment, a bunch of loud cracking noises started. They both looked towards the window in the room and saw that the sky was lit up, with greens and pinks and purples, like explosions. They were fireworks. They both laughed at the perfect timing.

Damon slid out of her, pulling her up to her feet into a soft, loving kiss. She returned it equally.

"I've missed you too, Damon." She spoke softly, smiling up at him. He pushed a piece of stray hair in her face back behind her ear and grinned at her.

"I love you."

"And I love you more. Now, when do I get to become Queen? You know it's always been a dream of mine." They both laughed as he pulled her against him, kissing her on the forehead. This was their home. They had each other, and someday perhaps, they'd have the chance of forever with one another.

 ** _AN: If this story gets enough positive review, I might even make it into a story with chapters, set before this oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it ;) Or if it was completely awful just say so lol._**


	2. The Wedding

_**AN: I DID IT! But it's probably awful! D: So the dress I was trying to describe in this chapter was like Jane Seymour's wedding dress from The Tudors, it's sooo purdy! :D :D**_

Elena could hardly sleep. It had been over a week since she had came to the castle for the party Damon had personally invited her to. It had been over a week since she found out he kept his promise. She tossed and turned in her bed, wishing greatly that she could be in Damon's chambers, in his overly large bed right now. She wondered if he was restless as she was.

The past week, Damon and Elena had been planning on how to make the announcement. What announcement? Well, the one where he chose his wife! Elena grinned at the thought. He had chosen her. But of course, she couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's face, as they thought she was gone. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the night of the party.

 _Damon and Elena pulled away from their fierce lip lock and both looked at the desk they had just christened. Elena blushed brightly as he smirked._

" _Shall we go tell them now?"_

" _Tell them what?" Elena asked, looking away from his lips._

" _That I've found myself a bride." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she heard him say that. But she shook her head._

" _No." Damon raised an eyebrow at her, and Elena felt herself falter as she saw the look of hurt in his eyes. "I would prefer to do it another way." The look disappeared and he waited for her to continue. "You know I'm the kind of woman to make a show." She grinned and he laughed._

" _Of course! Tonight proves it!" He smirked at her before leading her over to the antique couch in the room. They both sat down, facing each other. "What do you have in mind, Elena? Because I'll do anything you suggest."_

" _Anything?" She grinned at him. She wasn't going to pretend like she hadn't thought of every scenario while they had been apart, because she had. Her expression turned serious. "You know most of those people in there hate me." She spoke softly. He said nothing, but only nodded. "I'm not their favorite, they hate me because of my relationship with you." Elena frowned. For the two years they'd been together, most of those people had tried to ruin their relationship._

 _He rested his hand over hers. "Hatred is born of jealousy, Elena. But I don't understand. Where are you going with this?"_

" _I want them to think they've won and that we're done." His eyes widened momentarily before he smiled softly._

" _And how does the lady Elena propose we do that?"_

 _She looked into his eyes, her own glinting with mischief. "We're going to have a fight. In front of all of them." She noted the look of confusion in his eyes. "You can have Kai sneak me back in after I've stormed off." Understanding dawned on his features._

" _My god Elena, you are evil, and absolutely perfect!" He grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat as she kissed him back. He stood, pulling her up with him. "Are you ready?"_

" _Always."_

* * *

 _They stopped at the corner of the hallway that would lead them straight back to the party. They looked at each other and grinned. Elena pulled him down and kissed him._

" _I want you to know, I won't mean half of the things I'm going to say. I love you."_

" _And I'm not going to mean them either. I love you too." He returned her kiss, soft and sweet. They looked at each other once more, before Elena let out a scream of anger, turning the corner towards the party. Damon followed her._

" _You're a bastard, Damon Salvatore!" The sound of music and chatter stopped as Elena screamed out. Everyone turned towards them as they came storming into the ballroom, the crowd parting as Elena turned around to face him. She could hear them whispering, hear some of the ladies giggling._

" _And you're nothing but a bitch! I wasted two years of my life on you!" Elena would have been hurt, but she knew the look in his eyes was full of love and lust._

" _Did you expect me to come here and kiss your ass, Your Royal Dickness?!" She shouted at him. "After the way you treated me when you left me?!" She had to ignore the feeling of arousal she got from the memory._

 _He stepped towards her, and stopped when he was standing incredibly close. "You come here, dressed like this, like some WHORE where every man can see you!" He growled. She heard the women's giggles again, along with a few gasps._

 _She struck him. She slapped him hard across the face, the force turned his head to the side. "You're nothing to me! I hate you!"_

 _His glare made her eyes widen but she knew it wasn't in hatred, more of lust. Pure lust. "Get the FUCK out of my castle! And never come back again! I HATE YOU!" She turned on her heel and stormed off, the crowd parting for her. One woman, one bitch, was smirking at her like she was the one Damon had done that for. Elena knew who she was. She glared coldly at the Andie woman. The bitch had tried to ruin things for them before, and it took all of Elena's willpower to not set her straight. She walked by, seemingly undefeated, but they were the only two in the room who knew that they were the real winners._

 _Elena stood out in the private gardens, remembering just how to get there. No one else except for a select few knew of it. Damon had showed her there once before. So now she would wait. Kai would find her. Damon would tell him to check here first, because he knew just how much she had been entranced by the beauty of the place._

 _She was right. Kai came around the corner of a hedge, a torch in hand. "Wasn't that a show!"_

 _She stood up and laughed, walking over to him. "Was it convincing?"_

 _He scoffed. "Even I bought it! Let me guess, it was your idea?" They had been walking together, back towards the castle. She stopped and curtsied._

" _Yes, yes it was my idea!" She continued to laugh as he grinned._

 _They continued to walk in silence, as he brought her back into the castle through a servant entrance. He took out a key and She watched as he led her over to a portrait on the wall. He ran his fingers along the edge until there was a soft_ click. _He pulled the portrait forward, as if it were a door. She stared in surprise. "Take this passage, it will lead you to his room."_

 _Elena nodded and he handed her the torch. She stepped into the dark space behind the painting, only looking over her shoulder as Kai closed the "door". She took a deep breath and followed the passage, nearly tripping on the flight of stairs. She tried not to giggle. She wanted to surprise Damon. And if he heard her giggling, because she knew he probably would, that wouldn't be a possibility. Well, he probably already heard her racing heart with his vampire senses._

 _She found an empty holster on the wall, close to where the passage ended, and placed the torch Kai had given her there. She walked forward up the last few steps of the winding passage, until she felt the wall where it stopped. She pushed, ever so slightly, and it moved forward, opening._

 _Quiet as she could be, she opened the door even more, slipping into the room. The room was large, there was an overly large bed a few feet away. The fireplace was burning softly, but the moon lit up most of the room. She turned around to close the passage door quietly._

 _There was a whoosh of air, and Elena was being pinned against the wall. Someone was pressing against her, forcing her front side against the wall as the body was pressing against her back side._

" _I love it when we fight." She grinned at the voice that whispered in her ear. He turned her around to face him, brown eyes meeting blue. He pulled her into a fierce kiss, his lips attacking hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. "You almost had me believing that." He growled._

 _She giggled softly. "Are you going to ravish me or do you want to hear the rest of my plan?"_

 _Reluctantly, he pulled away, looking down at her. "Woman must you ruin it?!" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Go on, tell me. What do we do now?"_

" _You're going to hide me. In the castle."_

 _His expression went blank. "I'm going to what?"_

" _You heard me." Elena spoke softly as she sat down on his bed. "We'll wait, at least a week, before we announce it."_

 _Damon walked towards her, leaning down to her level. His lips were close to hers, and Elena's eyes couldn't help but drift to them. He was smirking at her. "Announce, what?" Elena blushed a bright red, grinning back at him. "I don't think I can wait a week to do that, but if it is what you want then it shall be. Hiding you should not be hard, the castle is full of empty beds." Damon whispered to her, as he crawled onto the bed, forcing Elena to lay back. She looked up at him as he rested up on his elbows above her, closing her eyes and sighing softly as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed down her neck, stopping to whisper once more in her ear. "Although I would rather you be in my bed and never leave it."_

 _Not another word was said._

* * *

Elena couldn't take it anymore. She stood from her bed, knowing she would not get any sleep at all. She walked over to the curtains and opened them, smiling as she saw the sun was rising. She stared into the distance, twirling her diamond engagement ring around on her finger.

She turned, looking at the cream dress with gold embroidery that was hanging on her bureau. It was a dress of her own picking, out of what she thought had been thousands that had been brought to her by the maids Damon had employed for her.

One of said maids walked into the room then, shocked at seeing her stand there. "Oh! Miss Elena, you're awake. Are you ready to be prepared for the day?"

Elena broke out into a grin, nodding. "Yes."

* * *

They bathed her, shaved her, and washed her hair. She smelt of roses and lavender, her favorite flowers. They were lacing up her corset and placing her petticoat on her. She raised her arms as they brought the dress down over her head, the A-line neck stopping above her corset top. Her breasts here pushed up, but in a tasteful fashion. She knew Damon would not be able to keep his eyes off of them though, as innocent as she may appear in her white ensemble, she was far from innocent. She had to stifle a giggle.

The maids sat her down in front of her vanity, as one fixed her hair. They pulled the top of it back, pinning it up in a partial braided bun. The rest of her hair was curled slightly at the ends, leaving it cascading down her back in soft, dark brown waves. She couldn't deny, she looked beautiful as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

A maid slipped a white pair of heels onto her feet. Another one took out her jewelry box as Elena watched curiously, her eyes widening when she took out a beautiful diamond necklace.

"A present, from His Majesty."

Elena smiled gratefully as she slipped the necklace around her neck, fastening it. She reached up, touching it, running her fingertips along the diamond as it sparkled in the sunlight. Damon was sparing no expense. It must have cost a fortune.

Damon. She wondered what he might be doing right now. Was he nervous? Was he excited? Was he growing impatient? She knew she felt all of those things.

They had planned how this day would go. Elena grinned at her reflection, anticipation coursing through her veins. The maids were applying her rogue and lipstick, as the other applied the final touch.

A silver crown lined with pearls and crystals was placed atop her head, that held down the veil that covered her face, hiding her from everyone's view.

There was a bell that rang in the distance. It was time.

* * *

Damon had called all his courtiers to the throne room. They were piling in, and it was getting crowded. Damon was standing at the front of the room, with a priest. He could tell the courtiers were not sure who to be more concerned about. Him, or the priest next to him. Or the other throne that had been placed by his. A throne for a Queen.

Elena was walking down the marble staircase, holding the hand of Alaric Saltzman.

"Alaric! Slow down! I'm trying not to fall!" She laughed out. He slowed down his pace, helping her down the stairs. She was having trouble in her heels and dress, and she was holding her crown on with her other hand.

"Sorry Elena, I just don't want to keep Damon waiting. You know how he is when he gets impatient." They both laughed.

"I'm happy you made it Alaric, I wouldn't want anyone else to walk me down the isle." Elena smiled up at him as they got to the bottom of the staircase.

Alaric returned her smile. "Damon is my best friend, and you are like my daughter. It was the least I could do."

They both turned as Kai rushed up to them. "Everyone is becoming frantic and Damon looks like he's about to eat the Priest, so I think it's time." They watched as he ran back off.

Both of them walked in silence towards the throne room, only stopping so Elena could pull down her veil.

"Elena? Hold your head high, and don't let the whispering bother you, do you understand me? You've won, they've got nothing on you." Elena looked up at Alaric, wondering if he could see her huge grin through her veil.

"I know."

She took his hand again as they stood outside the large double doors to the throne room. They opened slowly, and everyone turned to look at them. It fell quiet.

Alaric led her through the room, down the red carpet that had been laid down, and towards Damon. He stood at the front of the room.

Elena could tell, from through the veil, he was awestruck by her appearance. She was the same way about his.

He wore white, not his usual black, and it suited him. She smiled, unsure if he could see it.

Finally. They made it to the end of the isle, and Alaric handed her off to Damon.

She could hear whispers, but she ignored them.

"Yes! You are all here to witness my wedding! Now be quiet!" Damon shouted, causing Elena to stifle a giggle. They both turned to the Priest, who was trying not to grin himself. Kai stepped forward, placing the rings onto the bible the priest was holding. They kneeled before him.

The room fell silent as he began to speak. "We are all gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman."

Elena was dying with excitement. No one in this room except Damon, Alaric, Kai, and the priest knew who she was. When he unveiled her to kiss her, she was sure everyone was going to drop dead. But she was more excited that this day had finally come, that she would marry Damon. She couldn't believe it.

"Do you, King Damon Salvatore of Mystic Falls take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He picked up the ring and slipped it onto her finger, a diamond.

"And do you, my lady, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She slipped the remaining ring onto his finger then, a thick golden band.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Damon and Elena both stood.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Elena was grinning from ear to ear. Damon reached down and unveiled her, and the room erupted in a gasp. Both of them ignored it, as Damon leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, chastely. It was hard to control herself, she wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothes and take advantage of him on the throne.

Damon pulled away, and turned towards everyone, as did she. Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers, some were glaring at Elena. Damon laughed along with Elena.

"Did you really all believe that fight was real?" Damon questioned. He was referring to the past week, at the ball.

"But, Your Majesty! You can't marry a _commoner._ "

Damon tried to find the source of the voice, but shouted to the whole room. "Actually, I can. The Council changed the rule, when I wrote to them of my love for this woman, right here." Damon gestured to Elena, causing her to blush. "And this woman, my WIFE, is going to be crowned Queen! Perhaps you should all practice calling her, Your Majesty!"

Elena held her head high, a smile plastered to her lips. It was kind, but also triumphant. She had truly won, and she had Damon, her husband, her life by her side. It wasn't just about winning to her, it was the fact that she had him. He was all she needed.

She refrained from widening her eyes as she watched the people, one by one, drop to their knees in front of them. They were bowing, to Damon, and to her. They all lowered their gaze, some more reluctant to others, and she looked at Damon. They exchanged grins. They were a team, not one without the other.

* * *

They spun around on the dance floor, his hands on her hip and hers on his shoulders. Elena's body was pressed against him tightly as he lead her through the dance. Everyone stood by, watching.

"You look beautiful, Elena." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. His voice was low and husky, he wanted her.

"Thank you, husband. I handpicked the dress myself." She knew his eyes had fallen back down to her breasts, she didn't think he could be any more obvious about it.

"I do love this color on you, although I would prefer to see your dress on the floor of my chambers." His lips brushed against her ear, causing her to gasp softly. He pulled back and smirked, and she knew exactly why. His vampire smell had no doubt picked up her scent of arousal.

Which only reminded her of something. "Damon?"

"Yes?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Is there going to be a bedding ceremony?" She half expected him to laugh at her question, but she knew the way Royalty worked. After the wedding, an audience would gather in the chambers to make sure the wedding was consummated.

"No." It was all he said, simple. He caught her confused expression and grinned at her. "Well, there is no point is there? I mean, we've been together before, dozens of times." She bit her lip as he spoke, staying quiet. The blush that had stained her cheeks was now staining her whole body. "The consummation is supposed to prove the woman is a virgin, and you my dear wife, are not a virgin." He laughed.

"No, I am not. You took that from me long ago, but I would not change that for the world. I am glad there will be no ceremony, do you know why, my love?"

He looked at her, his grin faltering. "Why?"

Her voice fell to a low whisper, deep and sultry, seductive. "Because when I come to your bed tonight, I'm going to claim you as mine."

Elena heard the growl deep in his throat, and she was the one grinning. They stopped dancing abruptly, and before she could question him, his voice rang out.

"My wife and I would like to retire!" She bit her lip as her ladies maids came forward, taking her arms and leading her out of the room. She threw a glance back at Damon, who winked.

* * *

Damon and Elena had slept together many times, would it be any different now that they were man and wife? She wasn't sure, but she kept asking herself that as her maids undressed her out of her gown and her undergarments. They came forward with her dressing down, the deep red velvet going perfectly with her skin. They took off her crown, brushing her hair out, letting it cascade down her back in long tresses. Once they finished, they left the room. Elena waited a moment, before taking her leave too.

She didn't knock or wait, she entered Damon's chambers without hesitation. He stood with his back to her, staring out the window. Her eyes ran over his bare back, the muscles in his arms, his strong shoulders.

He seemed so deep in thought she wondered if he heard her come in. Quietly, she walked up behind him, placing her hands on his back. He stayed completely still, only letting out a soft groan as she pressed her lips against his shoulder blades, kissing him softly.

Damon turned around to face her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss wholeheartedly, and deeply.

But then she was the one with her back pressed to his chest. His hands snaked around her waist and upwards, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her gown. She felt like she was going to explode, she craved this man like he was a drug and she had an addiction.

"You're mine, remember?" She whispered into the silence. He hummed against her neck. "Get on the bed and watch me." She demanded. A moment passed before his hands fell away and he walked over to the bed. He shed his pants off, bearing himself completely to her. No matter how many times she had seen him naked, it always caused her to blush. He was hard, for her. He got onto the bed and sat back against the head board, watching her, just as she had commanded. Being in control made her feel hot, and empowered. Yet she still felt shy around him, she probably always would.

Elena turned so he could see her better, the moonlight was the only source of light in the room. It shined brightly, bathing the room in a silver glow, even her skin. She reached up, unclasping her dressing down, and letting it fall to the floor. She stood before him, naked as she was in birth, with an innocent smile on her face. She cupped her breasts in her hand, shaping them and fondling them as she brushed her thumbs over her pert nipples. His groan was music to her ears, she could see how his eyes darkened, even in the dim room.

Elena walked towards the bed slowly, crawling up from the bottom towards him, towards her husband. She straddled his waist, his thick shaft pressing against her inside thigh. She gasped softly, biting her lip innocently. She leaned down, and kissed him, his lips responding instantly and eagerly. She was dripping wet for him, desire pooling in her core. His hands grasped her waist, trying to push her down onto him, but she stayed still. She continued to kiss him, biting his lower lip in-between her teeth, laving at it with her tongue. He ground his hips, causing her to moan softly. She pulled away from the kiss, looking him in the eyes. The desire that she could see in his eyes reflected her own, the blue orbs darkened with lust and need. She ended the wait for him.

They both gasped out as she slid down onto him, his fingers in a bruising, tight grasp on her hips. He watched her face as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back and moaning deep in her throat. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure, of being filled completely by Damon. His face was level with her breasts, she gasped as his lips attached to one of her nipples, sucking and laving softly.

Elena began to rock her hips, riding him slowly, letting out soft gasps and grunts each time he filled her completely. Their eyes never left one another, as he suckled on her breasts, swapping occasionally. She fisted her hand in his hair, holding him in place, pushing her breasts out as an offering.

She couldn't get enough of this, of him. Every touch, every kiss, every skim of his fingertips across her skin, even the lightest touch set her on fire. His gaze set her on fire.

She quickened her movements, grindind herself down onto him, tearing Damon away from her breasts and crushing her lips against his. His hands moved down, groping her arse roughly in his hands. He pulled her down onto him hard, making her cry out against his lips as they neared their release.

Damon's eyes lingered onto the vein in her neck. She tilted her head to the side, offering herself to him. His fangs extended, and he grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her down. He sank his fangs into her neck, causing her to let out a scream of full, unadulterated pleasure. Her moans were the moans of a wanton woman and his grunts were fueling her on. His hand slid to the back of her neck, holding her as he fed from her. She tossed her head back and cried out, riding him hard and fast, the dull throbbing in the pit of her stomach growing more intense with each passing second.

Damon retracted his fangs, and as she saw her blood staining his lips and his chin, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him passionately, with a bruising force. As she tasted her blood on him, she felt herself tense up, and she dug her nails into his shoulder, breaking the skin. It was like an explosion, there was a bright white light behind her eyes as she squeezed them shut. They both yelled out as they came, his hands going back to her waist to help her ride out her orgasm as he spilled himself inside of her. He kept his lips on hers, kissing her back with an equal amount of passion. She panted against his lips as she came down from her high, kissing him lazily while collapsing against his chest.

He lifted her off of him with little to no effort, re-positioning them until they were both laying down. He bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips, groaning softly as she drank from him, healing the bite marks on her neck.

They kissed once more, and as Damon's arms wrapped around her to hold her, she knew she was home. She knew that this is where she belonged.

They both fell into a deep sleep. A peaceful one, content and happy.

* * *

Damon rolled over, his arm meeting an empty bed. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he could hear her heart beat. He knew she hadn't left. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting at his desk in her dressing gown, with a candle lit, scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

Quietly, as not to disturb her, he got out of bed, putting on his pants soundlessly. She seemed so deep in thought and by the small smile on her lips, Damon could tell she was recalling something.

He crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to see what she was writing. "What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear.

Elena leaned back against him, sighing softly at his touch. She turned her head, kissing the side of his strong, muscular arm that was draped over her shoulder. "I'm writing it all down, because if I ever forget anything from the last two years, I'll never forgive myself." She was going to write her every memory, every moment she shared with Damon down onto paper so she could never forget it. And if anything happened, if they had a fight, she would have the memoirs to read, to remind her of everything she had to be grateful for.

He laughed softly, kissing the top of her head. "We're going to have forever, Elena. But I doubt you'll forget anything." He spoke quietly, watching her hand as she moved the quill across the parchment. Her handwriting was never messy or sloppy, it was feathery and beautiful. Elegant. Just as she was. "You're my little hopeless romantic, it's one of the reasons I love you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"And you're my caveman, it's one of the reasons I love you, too." He laughed out at her words, turning her face and kissing her soft lips firmly.

"Can you actually believe we're married, Elena? I never thought this would happen, I never thought I would be King." Damon was staring off at nothing, deep in thought.

"No, I can't believe it. I have thought about it, many times. And here we are."

"Is it exactly like you thought it would be?" He asked her.

Elena smiled softly, nodding. "Exactly." She felt his lips curve upwards in her hair, to a smirk.

They stayed like that, silent, enjoying each others touch before he pulled away.

"You must be hungry, I'll go get us some food." With a quick kiss, he left the room, looking back at her longingly. She watched him go then turned back to the parchment in front of her. She was hungry, but it would take him awhile to get back with the food, so she could continue writing.

Perhaps, some day, if their line could continue, then their ancestors could know their roots. They could know the story of Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. They could know about how their love overruled everything, it made a difference, and that they should strive for the same kind of love.

Elena began to write again, the only sound being the quill scratching on the paper.

 _You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning._

 _This is the story of how I fell in love with Damon Salvatore, my lover, my King, my husband. My heart._

 ** _AN: IT'S NOT OVER I PROMISE! lol. I just wanted to fit this in there, for now. I will be going back to the beginning with this story, and retelling the time in between. I'm just not sure if I should write it in Elena's point of view or not :(. Reviews are always welcome, thank you! :D_**


End file.
